1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally to a disposable container, and more particularly to a method for manufacture of a disposable container for food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent, disposable containers are wide used to contain foods, such as vegetables, flesh and meat, boiled fish paste and fruit to be merchandised under refrigeration. Furthermore, cupped instant noodles, recently spent in large quantities, are attended with large consumption of such a disposable container. The disposable containers are conventionally made of a styrene foam.
However, such a conventional disposable container made of the styrene foam, while being easy to manufacture and handle, nevertheless has a problem in that it has a larger specific volume and results in generation of large quantity of refuse. Furthermore, as well known to those skilled in the art, the styrene foam is not biodegradable semi-permanently and generates a toxic gas when incinerated, so that the use of disposable container made of the styrene foam causes environmental pollution.